baileypickettsuitelifeondeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Martin
Zack Martin Zack is twins with Cody Martin. Zack is the older twin to Cody. Zack is the more trouble-making twin who rarely ever does his homework. He is the opposite of his brother. Zack has an interest for girls. Zack and Cody have lived in The Tipton hotel since they were 11-14 years old. They moved onto the SS Tipton Cruise Ship to attend Seven Seas High. They moved back into the Hotel after Graduation when they were 15 and graduated. Zack's Occupation Currently Zack lives in The Tipton Hotel ran by Marion Moseby who is the Hotel Manager. Zack is currently sharing a suite/cabin with his brother Cody. During Summer 2013 Zack is attending Camp Tipton at the end of July. Zack is currently dating Maya Bennett. The newest girl to The SS Tipton and The Tipton Hotel who Zack has had a crush on when he first met her. Zack and Maya are experiencing break-up's lately. Relationships Cody Martin: Cody and Zack are identical twins but have complete opposite interests. They tend to not get along most of the time because they are opposite's and have different relationships and crushes. London Tipton: London and Zack have a strong relationship in friendship. London seems to like Zack more than Cody. London and Zack have a good relationship. Bailey Pickett: Zack and Bailey rarely interact but still appear to be friends. Zack and Bailey have a friendly relationship. Maya Bennett: Maya and Zack are currently dating and have great interest in each other at times. Zack and Maya break-up seen in The Suite Life on Deck Episode Graduation when Maya breaks-up with Zack occuring to a long distance relationship. Now they are back together since Maya came back from Africa early from a flood. Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick: In the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Zack has a crush on Maddie but they weren't able to date because of a 3 year age difference. In The Suite Life on Deck Episode Maddie on Deck, Zack and Maddie kiss for the first time. But that crush seems to have ended since Zack fell in love with Maya. Woody Fink: Zack and Woody are friends. They first meet in The Suite Life on Deck episode The Suite Life Sets Sail when Cody ends up with Woody who is like Zack very messy and irresponsible and Zack ends up with Bailey who is a neat freak. Zack and Cody agree to switch room-mates until Zack finds out Bailey is a girl and refuses to trade room-mates. Woody and Zack have the same interests and appear to be great friends. Addison: Zack and Addison very rarely interact with each other unless it's a group discussion. Zack and Addison appear to be friends. Romantic Interests Maya Bennett: Zack had a crush on Maya as soon as he met her. He claimed it was her dream for them to go out on a date together and Maya disagrees in The Suite Life on Deck episode My Oh Maya. Maya and Zack started dating in The Suite Life On Deck Episode Love and War. They broke up in The Suite Life on Deck Episode Graduation on Deck because of long distance relationship. Maya gets back from Africa early and her and Zack start dating again. Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick: In the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Zack was 12 years old and Maddie was 15 years old. Zack had a crush on Maddie but Maddie didn't agree to date him because of a 3 year age difference. This crush seems to have lasted the whole series of The Suite life of Zack and Cody. In the Suite Life on Deck Episode Maddie on Deck, Zack gets his first kiss with Maddie. The crush has seemed to ended since Zack fell in love with Maya Bennett the new girl. Other Girls: Zack has liked most likely every hot girl he's seen and in the Suite Life on Deck Episode where Zack spends all his and Cody's money on the girls of the ship they have to work to pay back the money.